User blog:Fliu/Totto Land Arc anime
It appears that the anime will be starting the Totto Land Arc soon (after the next episode). Based on recent history (over the past few years), it’s safe to say that there will be extended and “filler” scenes added into this arc. So let’s have a little fun speculating what will be extended and what will be added in the next anime arc. *The anime will add more scenes of Vivi, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, and the Sakura Kingdom. *The anime will show the confrontation between Kaido and Kid's group. *The anime will add a scene of Carrot sneaking aboard the Thousand Sunny. *The anime will add a scene of the Sanji Retrieval Team landing on the Thousand Sunny right after they jumped off of Zunisha. *The exploration of Cacao Island will be extended. *While recalling her first meeting with Sanji during her conversation with the Sanji Retrieval Team, Sanji and Pudding will not appear as silhouettes in the flashback. *The anime will show how Pekoms got abducted. *The anime will show more of the islands the Sanji Retrieval Team passes by while on route to Whole Cake Island. *The full battle against the giant sea centipede will be shown. (The centipede appeared in chapter 829). *The full battle against the swarm of giant ants will be shown. (They appeared in chapter 830). *After Pedro reveals that he had been to Totto Land before, the anime will add early flashbacks of his journey there. *The exploration of the Seducing Woods before the ordeal with Brulee will be extended. *Luffy’s fight with his reflection will be extended. *More scenes of Luffy gathering the fake versions of his friends will be added. *Luffy’s fight with Cracker will be extended with additional scenes not shown in the manga. *Ichiji and Niji’s introduction will be extended. *The anime will add scenes showing the moments where Sanji first comes face to face with each of his siblings during their reunion. *Sanji breaking Yonji’s face will be shown onscreen. *Sanji’s battle with his father in the Germa Kingdom will be extended. **During that battle, the anime will add more glimpses of Sanji’s tragic childhood. *Sanji’s childhood flashback will be extended. *Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji beating up Sanji (until his face is swollen) in the Germa Lab will be shown onscreen. *Sanji and Luffy’s confrontation will be extended with Sanji kicking Luffy more times in the anime. **As Sanji beats Luffy, the anime will add flashbacks of all the good times Sanji had with the crew. *Luffy and Nami’s battle against the enraged army will be extended. *More scenes of Brulee pursuing Chopper and Carrot will be added. *The anime will show how Brulee captured Chopper and “Carrot” inside the mirror world. *How Brook and Pedro hid themselves inside a biscuit soldier will be shown onscreen. *The anime will add scenes of Brook and Pedro waiting inside the biscuit soldier and the moment they got out of it after infiltrating Big Mom’s castle. *The moment Brook slips past Smoothie will be shown onscreen. *Big Mom’s battle against Brook will be extended. *Pedro’s battle against Tamago will be extended. *The anime will extend Pedro’s flashback of his time in Totto Land. *Reiju getting shot in the leg will be shown onscreen. *Luffy’s rampage in the castle hallways will be extended. *Jinbe and Nami fleeing from pursuing guards will be extended. *The attempts to rescue Brook from Big Mom’s clutches will be extended. *Sanji’s search for Luffy outside Sweet City will be extended. That’s all that comes to mind. Anything else that should be added to the list? What are your thoughts? Category:Blog posts